Szalony
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Z Azkabanu: Boże Narodzenie 1992. Bez drastycznych detali.


_A/N:_ _Napisane na konkurs świąteczny jednego z potterowskich fanpage'ów na facebooku, w sumie na początku nie sądziłam, że cokolwiek wyjdzie z tego pomysłu, a wyszło... hm, coś chyba jednak wyszło. Jedna z niewielu moich prac, których nie napisałam dla śmichu albo pod wpływem zwiększonej ilości cukru o trzeciej nad ranem. Zrobione pod piosenkę "Everything" zespołu Lifehouse. Także... miłej lektury x_**  
**

**Szalony**

Pada śnieg.

Tutaj zresztą przez większą część czasu coś pada. Zwykle zacina deszcz, czasem tak ostro, że siecze twarz, ręce i odsłonięte żebra, tak zimny, że skóra aż płonie. Czasem, późną jesienią i wczesną wiosną – tak oceniam, bo jest dosyć trudno się domyślić – pada grad i wtedy jest najgorzej. Czasami jest malutki, wpada za ubranie, roztapia się w nielicznych fałdach i załamaniach skóry, jakie pozostały, nie tymi z tłuszczu, ale tymi wynikającymi z budowy ludzkiego ciała – a więc między uda i brzuch, pod pachy, pod kolana, w łokcie. Czasami jest wielki, uderza w zaciśnięte powieki, kruche obojczyki, sine od chłodu stopy.

Nie pamiętam, żeby padał śnieg. To znaczy, na pewno padał, wiele razy, zapewne każdej zimy. Inaczej jak dzikie morze dookoła miałoby być skute lodem i pokryte grubą warstwą skrzypiącego, skrzącego się puchu? Ale nie pamiętam obserwowania go, tak jakoś zawsze przemykały mi te miesiące, podczas których śnieży. Zakładam, że śnieg nadal iskrzy się w ostrym zimowym słońcu, że nadal ma formę tłuściutkich płatków i nadal skrzypi pod butami, a co ważniejsze – że nadal można z niego zbijać twarde, krągłe śnieżki i rzucać w plecy Ślizgonów albo, gdy jest suchy, sypać na włosy dziewcząt, a jeśli mają rozpięte kurtki – rzucać im go za dekolt, żeby zmroziło im cycki. Takim go pamiętam, taki był śnieg trzynaście lat temu, gdy ostatni raz go oglądałem na wolności. Potem prowadzili mnie w kajdanach przy nadgarstkach i kostkach, wozili łodzią w klatce, robili zdjęcia i kopali, aż nie mogłem stać, mogłem tylko wczołgać się do mojej celi, gdzie przykuli mnie do ścian.

Po pewnym czasie uwolnili moje nadgarstki z przytwierdzonego do kamiennej ściany żelaza, skopali raz jeszcze, żebym nie mógł się podnieść (myśleli zapewne, że gołymi rękoma rzucę na nich śmiercionośną klątwę) i zostawili mnie z pilnującymi mnie Dementorami i miską cienkiej zupy.

Wtedy nie padał śnieg, nic wtedy nie padało. Była brzydka, sucha jesień,

Czasem wydawało mi się, zwłaszcza w nocy, że przez małe, zakratowane okienko ktoś na mnie patrzy, nie śmieje się, nie żałuje, nie obiecuje pomocy, nie jest Bogiem, nie jest Szatanem, nie jest Lily – moją drogą Lily, którą rozbierałem tak chętnie w schowku na miotły, kiedy upiła się ognistą whisky po raz pierwszy – ani Jamesem, nie jest ani przyjacielem, ani wrogiem, jest po prostu kimś, kto lubi sobie zajrzeć przez okienka do cel Azkabanu i przekazać więźniom, zwłaszcza tym niewinnym, że na zewnątrz jest coś oprócz tego rozszalałego morza i że jest szansa, niewielka, że kiedyś przebiją ściany więzienia i wydostaną się na wolność.

Teraz jednak, kiedy siedzę w rogu mojej celi, nie widzę nikogo.

Po prostu pada śnieg. Płatki są grube i białe, nie spadają pod morderczym kątem, tylko ślicznie lecą w dół, jak te na kartkach świątecznych albo w filmach. Kiedy byłem małym chłopcem i mieszkałem jeszcze na Grimmauld Place 12, zimą bardzo lubiłem wspinać się na zabytkową kanapę albo siadać na zdobnym parapecie i patrzeć, jak pada śnieg, jak wszystko robi się białe, i jak nagle Londyn zamiera. Kiedyś zapragnąłem wyskoczyć w puszystą zaspę, żeby zobaczyć, jak miękki i wygodny może być ten śliczny śnieg. Matka podniosła raban i zakratowała okna od mojego pokoju.

Wstaje słońce. Nadmorskie świty są zapewne przepiękne, ale nigdy żadnego nie widziałem. Okno mojej celi jest zbyt wysoko, abym mógł się wspiąć i za nie wyjrzeć. Widuję więc tylko wiązki światła słonecznego i ewentualnie małe fragmenty zmieniającego się nieba. Słyszę więc grzmoty i czuję fale rozbijające się o budynek więzienia, jak obmywają śliskie, omszałe kamienie, i widzę urwane kawałki błyskawic rozświetlające nocne niebo na różowo podczas burzy; widuję i gwiazdy, gdy niebo w nocy jest czyste, a od czasu do czasu przed oczyma mignie mi też mdła tęcza. Tęcze to kolejny przykład wyjątkowo wrednego zjawiska atmosferycznego – dzieciom wydaje się, że są takie śliczne i wesołe, i że na końcu czeka na nich krasnal z wiadrem złota, ale to przecież nieprawda, tęcze pojawiają się, żeby ci brutalnie pokazać, w jakim ponurym świecie żyjesz.

Niebo szarzeje i coraz lepiej widzę, jaka piękna jest zimowa pogoda. Kawałek nieba, który widzę, jest jasny i czysty, słońce wschodzi piękną, owocową barwą, różowopomarańczową, odpiera błękitnawe szarości pozostałe po nocy, wpada jasnym, radosnym, choć cieniutkim snopem do celi, oświetla smutne, mokre kamienie, kraty rzucają cienie na moją twarz, ramiona, wyblakłe tatuaże na klatce piersiowej i zapadły brzuch, nawet żylaste stopy. Dawno już nie widziałem samego siebie. Wyglądam zapewne przerażająco, w podartym pasiaku, spodniach zsuwających się z tyłka, brudny, śmierdzący, z szalonym spojrzeniem. Wiem, że lubią mnie tak określać – _szalony. _Bardzo to do siebie pasuje – morderca, tajny agent Voldemorta, lubi rzucać Niewybaczalnymi na oślep, i do tego niezdrowy na umyśle…

Nie jestem szalony.

Czasami, gdy zasypiam – co nie zdarza mi się często, najczęściej drzemię po południu, zanim nie zbudzi mnie porcja zupy, wizyta jakiegoś urzędnika albo całuśny Dementor – widzę ludzi, których opuściłem, słyszę, jak do mnie mówią, i jeszcze bardziej chce mi się wyć nad samym sobą – a potem nadchodzi świt, tak jak teraz, nowy dzień, znikają gwiazdy, pada śnieg, jest tak pięknie, te kilka centymetrów kwadratowych jest piękne. Wszystko dookoła mnie jest teraz takie brzydkie, oprócz szpar pomiędzy kratami.

Tej nocy nie spałem, przesiedziałem ją, patrząc na śnieg. Chciałbym zachować w pamięci jak najwięcej szczegółów, z Az— z miejsca na A., sprzed niego, żeby potem komuś o tym opowiedzieć, żeby ktoś wiedział, jak to było. Zapewne nikt tego nie usłyszy – po pierwsze, nie wiem, czy umiem mówić, tak dawno się nie odzywałem, po drugie zaś – komu mam mówić? Znudzonemu urzędasowi z Ministerstwa, który cofa się z odrazą, kiedy tylko jego oczy napotkają moje oczy? Patrzy na moje pożółkłe, stare ciało, na moją ohydną celę, kopie drzwi za sobą. Przecież nie będę miał dzieci ani wnuków.

Czasami myślę, siedząc w najciemniejszym kącie mojej celi, że przecież jestem niewinny, że los jest nierychliwy, ale sprawiedliwy, że Stwórca przepchnie się kiedyś przez zastępy Dementorów i pomoże mi uciec. Prawie cieszy mnie, że te zamysły są same w sobie na tyle przygnębiające, że strażnicy nie mogą mi ich odebrać. Bo co jest szczęśliwego w borykaniu się ze wspomnieniami z tego miejsca, ukrywaniu się przed rozwścieczonym, kamienującym mnie ministerialnym batalionem, w wiedzy, że gdyby mi się nawet udało, wszyscy będą widzieli we mnie zdrajcę i zabójcę? _Szaleńca?_ To nie jest dobra myśl. Niekiedy zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zostać tu, w Azkabanie, i poczekać, aż zdechnę, i nic po mnie nie zostanie, może tylko historyjka o Syriuszu Blacku zawieruszy się w ludzkiej pamięci gdzieś między Voldemortem, Hitlerem a Kubą Rozpruwaczem.

Śnieg jest coraz gęstszy, a słońce wschodzi coraz to wyżej i razi mnie w oczy. Prawie się uśmiecham, czując, jak grzeje; bolą mnie policzki od tego prawie-uśmiechu, więc się nie wysilam, do kogo mam się uśmiechnąć? Do słońca? Przecież ono nie uśmiechnie się do mnie. Zamykam oczy, opierając głowę o zimną ścianę. Kolorowe plamy migają mi przed oczyma.

Znowu mam szesnaście lat, to ten rok, kiedy zostaliśmy wszyscy na święta w Hogwarcie. James, jak zwykle, uganiał się wyłącznie za Lily, ale wyciągnęliśmy go na kremowe piwo, na masową bitwę na śnieżki, na wkopanie w zaspę blond Puchonki, by wreszcie nażreć się na świątecznej kolacji i cieszyć się wolnymi dniami.

- Durnie z was! – wrzeszczy James, i uskakuje, kiedy Remus celuje w niego swoją śnieżką.

Remus śmieje się, dostaje śniegiem w ramię, pochylam się, żeby utoczyć w rękach kolejną śniegową kulkę, i rzucam nią w Jamesa. Chcę trafić w plecy albo w nogę, ale nie wymierzam i James dostaje w sam czubek głowy; śnieg rozsypuje się po jego napompowanej fryzurze. James z przerażoną miną sięga rękoma głowy.

Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby śmiał się głośniej, niż kiedy pchnął mnie w zaspę, żeby zemścić się za swoje nietykalne włosy.

Dziewczyny kręcą ramionami orły na błoniach, aż się proszą, żeby obsypać je suchym śniegiem albo żeby je przewrócić, kiedy idą. To jednak nie w stylu Gryfonów, oni gardzą dziecinnymi zimowymi zabawami; Gryfoni wolą wieczorem sprowadzić kilka kartonów po soku – po soku! - do Pokoju Wspólnego, nachlać się, nałykać padającego śniegu, a potem zasnąć albo zabrać co lepsze dziewczę do schowka na miotły, który, jak wiemy, jest najbardziej romantycznym miejscem na terenie Hogwartu. Grupa piątorocznych gra jeszcze w butelkę, kiedy opuszczam Pokój Wspólny.

Lily zatacza się, wiesza się na moim ramieniu, chichocze trochę zbyt głośno, wreszcie udaje mi się wepchnąć ją za drzwi, zaryglować je, rozpuścić jej włosy.

Ona cały czas chichocze, opieram ją o ścianę, moje dłonie ześlizgują się z jej ramion.

- Jesteś taki szalony – mruczy, ściągając bluzkę przez głowę.

Otwieram oczy i mrużę je w słońcu. Słońce nie jest dobre. Za ostre.

Ktoś otwiera drzwi do mojej celi, rzucam się w przód, to tylko strażnik. Klucze u jego pasa brzęczą, kiedy schyla się trochę, żeby zabrać moją miskę. Wraca po chwili z porcją śniadania. Ziewa szeroko, rozumiem to, też nie chciałbym robić obchodu o wschodzie słońca. Zwłaszcza, że jest tak zimno. Strażnik kuli się w swoim swetrze. Gardzę ludźmi w swetrach. Nigdy nie musieli nosić cienkiego, więziennego podkoszulka, gdy na dworze świszczy zimowy wiatr i minus dziesięć.

- Wesołych Świąt – bulgocze strażnik i kopie drzwi. Nikt nigdy ich nie zamyka normalnie, każdy je kopie albo nimi trzaska w jakiś inny brutalny sposób.

- Prosiłbym, żeby nie walić tak moimi drzwiami – chrypię. – Tak w ramach świątecznego nastroju pomagania innym i atmosfery Chrystusowego miłosierdzia.

Głowa strażnika wynurza się z ciemności.

- Jasne – uśmiecha się swoimi złotymi zębami i kopie drzwi jeszcze mocniej.

- Wesołych Świąt, Syriuszu – mówię sam do siebie i zasiadam do śniadania. Moja cela jest zbyt wysoko, żeby donosili mi coś ciepłego; zupa jak zwykle jest ledwo letnia. Dostałem przynajmniej kawałek chleba – wróć, to nie wygląda jak chleb, ale z całą pewnością jest to jakiegoś rodzaju pieczywo. Siedząc pod drzwiami, słyszę, jak strażnik śpiewa sam do siebie, idąc przez korytarz: _Pospieszcie, o wierni, pospieszcie z weselem…_ gówno z weselem, mruczę. Przesuwam się z powrotem w róg, gdzie grzeje mnie słońce.

W takich poruszających momentach – kiedy na przykład dowiaduję się, że mamy Boże Narodzenie – myślę zwykle, co może robić mój chrześniak (myślałbym o moich przyjaciołach, ale James jest już co najwyżej warstewką organicznych szczątek na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka). Jak może wyglądać? Widziałem jego zdjęcie w starym numerze „Proroka", który ktoś mi kiedyś podrzucił, ale był na nim ponad rok młodszy, niż teraz. Co może robić? Pewnie jeszcze śpi w swoim wygodnym łóżku, w czerwonym gryfońskim dormitorium, może nawet w tym samym, w którym wcześniej rezydowaliśmy my, Huncwoci. A może wstał już i zbiega pędem do Pokoju Wspólnego, rozpakowuje prezenty pod choinką ze swoimi kumplami, pogryza czekoladowe żaby? A może jest na to za grzeczny i myje zęby, chomikując żaby na po śniadaniu?

Jem raźno, bo zupa mi stygnie, o ile jest jeszcze w stanie wystygnąć.

Patrzę za okno, gdzie dzień jest już jasny. Niebo zasnuło się chmurami, śnieży coraz gęściej, ledwo widzę słońce. Czarny cień przesuwa się za kratami. Oho, dzień dobry, miły Dementorze. _Pospieszcie, o wierni, pospieszcie z weselem! Pospieszcie, pospieszcie do Betlejem. _

Dementor zatrzymuje się, zauważył mnie. Słońce ginie, wszystko ginie, w celi jest jeszcze zimniej, zamarzają płatki śniegu, które zatrzymały się na kratach, i zastyga strużka wody, która cieknie mi ze ściany. _Syriuszu, _słyszę głos Dumbledore'a, _mam złą wiadomość… _W uszach mi dzwoni. _Lily i James… _Z trudem wstaję, _Voldemort, _drżą mi kolana, _nie żyją, _hop, teraz jestem psem. Głos Dumbledore'a cichnie, jakby był bardzo daleko, aż wreszcie całkiem znika. Kładę się, bo cztery chude kończyny ledwo utrzymują moje biedne ciało. Opieram łeb na łapach, kulę się, jeży mi się rzadka sierść na karku, ale Dementor odpływa, zdezorientowany – był człowiek, a teraz go nie ma. Zawsze tak jest, kiedy tylko zdołam przypomnieć sobie coś radosnego, pojawiają się oni, i znowu zostaje tylko zimno. Zimno nie jest do końca złe, jest za to okrutne, bo przychodzi powoli i powoli cię wykańcza. Na dodatek pada śnieg, tak gęsty, że zasłania słońce, nic przez niego nie widać. Przez kraty wpada z impetem kłąb lodowatego powietrza. Zajebiście. Zajebiste święta.

Znowu jestem człowiekiem, leżę na boku, mam dość. Chciałbym wstać, ale nie daję rady, nie potrafię się utrzymać, podpierając się na rękach, nie potrafię nawet przewrócić się na plecy. Nogi mi ciążą jedna na drugiej, nawet ręce mam ciężkie, na pewno coś mi szwankuje z układem krążenia, stopy i dłonie mam zesztywniałe.

Wgapiam się tępo w śnieżycę, słyszę głuchy świst wiatru. Kręgosłup mam niefortunnie skrzywiony i bolą mnie całe plecy. W ogóle wszystko mnie boli. Wpadam w stan pewnego odrętwienia; jakimś cudem przewracam się na plecy i to jest chyba mój ostateczny wysiłek.

Wtedy znowu słyszę dudnienie głosu niezmordowanego strażnika. Znowu szwenda się po naszym korytarzu. _Oddajmy pokłon Panu! _Wydziera się na całe gardło. Ma zapewne w mieszkanku swoją grubą żonę i ze dwójkę grubych dzieci. Na kolację będzie miał ociekającego tłuszczem indyka, przed snem kubas herbaty, całus w szorstki policzek od grubego syna i grubej córki. Sam strażnik wcale nie ma szczególnie smukłej sylwetki, mimo pracy w tak ohydnym miejscu. Żona na pewno pakuje mu ogromne, smakowite drugie śniadanie. Grzanki, termos z kawą…

- _Oddajmy pokłon Panu! – _drze się strażnik. – Wstawać! Przyjechali świąteczni delegaci z Ministerstwa! Inspekcja…

Szlag by go trafił, jego i wszystkich tych ministerialnych postrzeleńców. Tak im dobrze, czeka ich świąteczna kolacja, a mnie czeka świąteczna figa z makiem i buziak w czółko od Dementora. Chrypię ze dwa przekleństwa. Nie dam rady wstać. A, ostatecznie, co mnie obchodzi świąteczna delegacja. Ja nie miewam świąt. Gdybym miał święta, miałbym tłustego indyka. Tłuste to mam co najwyżej wszy na głowie. Chociaż nawet i one, biedactwa, odbywają ostatnio głodówkę.

_- Oddajmy pokłon Panu, Królowi!_

Z trudem podnoszę powieki, mrugam gwałtownie, bo nie wierzę własnym oczom. Śnieżyca ustała, a przez kraty do celi wlewa się strumień światła, tak jasnego, czystego i gorącego, jak nigdy dotąd; jest jak parzący płomień, jak kłębiąca się para z czajnika, jak haust świeżego powietrza, jak krzyk życia. Prawie czuję krew buchającą we wszystkich żyłach, płynącą z nową siłą. Patrzę i widzę na brzeżku okna małą, grubaśną sikorkę, z niebieskim łebkiem, krągłym, żółtym, pierzastym brzuszkiem i wesołymi oczkami. Dawno już nie widziałem czegoś tak wesołego jak ona.

Może jednak jestem odrobinę niespełna rozumu?

_I jak mogę tu z Tobą stać i nie być przez Ciebie poruszonym?_

Wstaję, bo mam dużo siły, przecież zjadłem całe śniadanie. Blask słońca oślepia.


End file.
